


Off the Crossbar but into the back of the Net

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: But not that much, Drama, Football | Soccer, Headcanon, In which Honoka plays Striker Forward, Multi, Not an actual fanfic, Semi-Canon Soccer AU, Some Yuri, Toxic Comments, happy end, sorry - Freeform, spoilers abound!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: A Headcanon alternate timeline in which Honoka decides to leave Otonokizaka - and her past life - permanently behind her and take a daring journey and reintroduction into a Sport a thousand times more popular than any Love Live! concert: Association Football, the World's Sport.





	Off the Crossbar but into the back of the Net

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a long headcanon summary and not a full fic. I may do a full version of this, but I am going to wait until some of my other stuff is updated/published since I am an infamous procrastinator.

After that failure of a Love Live! performance on the School Roof, Honoka had recently been getting a lot of hate comments from Idol Otaku and worried comments from regular Japanese Netizens prompting Honoka to give up being a School Idol. To make matters worse, due to her always trying to put her friends into relationships, Honoka not only managed to get left out, she was sometimes even ignored. Eventually, when Kotori declares that she will go to Study Abroad, Honoka, naturally becomes angry, but instead she is already shaken by those harsh words by those Otaku so she insteads doesn't last out like what happened in S1 EP12. Umi ultimately convinces Kotori not to go and Honoka accompanies her, watching as the two hold a very romantic embrace right in front of the Ninth Wheel.

The hug became viral and support for KotoUmi, as the ship was known, became instant. And with that, support for Honoka virtually ceased to exist, with the poor Orangette now being the butt end of loneliness jokes (which she takes not so well). The toxicity was so horrific that Honoka even ran away from home. As she ran and ran throughout the various streets of Chiyoda, she runs into another female at a park nearby the Imperial Palace. She introduces herself as the Coach for the UTX Girls Soccer team and told Honoka that she noticed a budding of Soccer talent emitting from her, but she laments that Honoka already has her School Idol duties and was about to leave.

Before she left, however, Honoka stopped her and told her the dilemma that had been plaguing her. The toxic comments, her friends hooking up together and leaving her behind (which the toxic comments support), and the uncertainty of her decisions. The Coach, seeing this as a risky yet golden opportunity, tells her to simply transfer out of Otonokizaka silently and come to UTX. She also tells Honoka to study extra hard so that she can be accepted there too. She then leaves after writing down her number on a piece of Tissue Paper.

And while we expect Honoka to overcome the thought of moving to such a modern and non-traditional School like UTX, with how much hate Honoka had been getting, transferring and doing something else may as well be the best way to go. Thus, Honoka told her parents and her little sister Yukiho that she is transferring to UTX and join there Soccer team there.

Obviously neither her parents or Yukiho are happy with Honoka's decision, but she instead shows them all the mean and toxic comments on the web that she saved via screenshots. With Honoka's mother being overwhelmingly worried due to Honoka discovering "that crowd" and her father fearing for his daughter's life should she continue, they ultimately agreed to let Honoka transfer to UTX on the condition that Yukiho also transfers there as well. Honoka agree to those conditions and she later called the UTX Office and the UTX Soccer coach about her decision.

The difficult part in this is Honoka's friends, however. Umi and Kotori in particular will be monumentally upset about her decision to abandon their childhood and go to another school. While Eli, Nozomi, Maki, Nico, Rin, and Hanayo will also be upset, it would be Honoka's two Childhood best friends who will try to prevent Honoka from going there. And while she could tell them about it in person, Honoka was simply too busy studying for the UTX Transfer Student Exams to notice, not to mention that the Exam itself is in three days. Honoka then told Yukiho to give Umi, Kotori, and Eli a letter telling them about her situation while Honoka takes the Exams.

Much to her parents' surprise, Honoka passed the UTX Exams with flying colors and, exchanging her Otonokizaka Uniform for a UTX one and a pair of Soccer Cleats, begins to prepare for her new life at UTX. Honoka also tries out for the team at the same time and also performed well beyond the coach's standards, with said coach muttering that they will win the Tokyo Ward Championships for sure. Before she could tell her parents the good news, she was cut off from her house by an  **INCREDIBLY PISSED OFF** Umi and a very worried Kotori.

Umi and Kotori, already an established couple, confronts Honoka in Muse's name and tries to change her mind. However, instead of crying and being submissive, Honoka violently lashes out against Umi and Kotori and the couple and their "child" had an argument. It ends with Honoka punching Umi AND Kotori in the face and storming off to who knows where. The KotoUmi couple, taken aback by Honoka's sudden change in attitude, decide that it would be best for Honoka to simply face the consequences. The couple and Honoka haven't spoken since.

After a week, Honoka begins her new life in UTX and starts off the new Soccer season with an electrifying win over a team from the nearby Taito Ward north of Chiyoda. Honoka herself bagged a hat trick on her first in-game appearance (or cap, if we are to use Soccer terms) and starts a glorified era for the usually mediocre UTX Girls Squad. While Honoka didn't have that much attention turn towards her due to Women's Soccer not being as popular in the World, let alone a male-dominated society like Japan, she did gain a few onlookers and scouts from near and far who are impressed with her ability. As for Japan's perverse male-dominated culture, one coach from Germany is looking to use that to her advantage when trying to get Honoka.

Back at Otonokizaka, Muse continued to sing and dance for their school but had now amassed a gargantuan following and are heavy favorites to win the next Love Live!. Some had wondered why Muse hadn't gotten this much support when Honoka was in it but they digressed since this is what they wanted. What Honoka wanted. Of course they were depressed that Honoka suddenly got up and left Otonokizaka and Muse for good, but Maki and Nico were extremely suspicious about their newfound popularity being connected to Honoka leaving.

As for Umi and Kotori, while they still sang and danced as normal, they only do so to hide the everlasting depression they developed since Honoka's lashed out at them. They still try to silently support Honoka whenever possible, but their conflicting schedule and the distance between Akihabara and Otonokizaka makes it very difficult. It also doesn't help that Honoka goes back home from UTX extremely late. Umi had long feared that Honoka will eventually be pulled into the ever changing modern world, and now that had become a reality with Honoka going to UTX.

Honoka continued to play extremely superb for UTX, amassing 22 Goals in 18 games and leading UTX to a first-ever Tokyo Special Wards Soccer Championship and, thus, a chance to represent Downtown Tokyo in the National Girls Soccer Tournament. Honoka also gotten much better grades than she did in Otonokizaka as well, though Yukiho may had helped her with many of them. Much of Tokyo see a bright future in Honoka Kousaka and believed that she is a good candidate for the Yamato Nadeshiko, Japan's Women National Soccer Team.

At the same time, Muse completely blew away the entire competition at the Second Love Live!, breaking numerous records previously held by UTX's A-RISE. Hanayo and Rin cried in each others arms, Eli and Nozomi collapsed on the ground looking at each other with teary eyes while Umi and Kotori, who received the most cheers from the crowd, raised up the Love Live! flag which they got for winning the competition. Nico and Maki, however, saw an article on the Yomiuri Newspaper about something very serious and game-changing and after the celebration, broke the news to everyone, but especially to Umi and Kotori.

Honoka just found out about said article, which has a picture of her beating up Umi and Kotori with the headlines _"TALENTED BUT VIOLENT"._ The Article was published by two anonymous subscribers who saw the event, but horrifically mangled the piece to make the incident look far nastier than it actually is. Honoka recieved calls from her coach yelling if this actually happened. When Honoka did, her coach thanked her for telling the truth, calmed down, and promised Honoka to try and neutralize the incident as soon as possible.

Muse reacted very negatively towards the article, but Umi and Kotori were far from rational, yelling that those events did not happen at all. The article also finally gave Maki and Nico the valuable evidence they need and begun to explain why they were suspicious: That Muse's popularity is based on those who hate Honoka and wanted her to leave or, in worse cases, die off. Nico also explained that it is why Honoka gotten very violent and "American-like" because it is her venting her anger at those sorts of people. Now realizing why Honoka acted the way she did, Umi and Kotori never felt even more horrid in their lives while Eli and Nozomi were openly disgusted at their "fan's" behavior towards one of their own.

Eventually, the article was criticized for being "garbage" and Honoka and UTX were left off the hook. However, the toxic comments that Honoka thought went away with her past, came back with even sharper fangs. It varied from death threats to "purified cleansing" to even rape. Wherever she walked, Honoka met eyes of suspicion, if not accusation. It was a miracle enough that the Sonodas and Minamis forgave Honoka (though since she suspects Umi and Kotori worries about her, Honoka wasn't all that surprised). There were even comments saying that Honoka would make a great "comfort woman", something that creeps the Orangette immensely. Honoka couldn't believe what is happening and began to cry in her room, hating Japan's culture for spawning such a toxic community.

Unknown to Japan, Muse, and Honoka, the article and the toxic comments were a blessing in disguise for the German team VfL Wolfsburg, and the head manager told her agent to take this golden opportunity to bring Honoka into Germany and even advised to persuade Honoka to abandon Japan outright and join in with the more progressive West, where she could be accepted. The agent then meets Honoka and her family in person in Homura and talks about Honoka's future in Germany over Japanese sweets and Green Tea. The agent explains that Honoka would be far safer and develop more if she goes to play for Wolfsburg (or any other team in Europe). She then gives Honoka her number and says that she is open to speak to her should she have any other questions and leaves while thanking them for the sweets.

Honoka now had a chance to finally flee from this horrid Nation and go to an area where she can play to her hearts content but wonders about how her parents will feel about it. More importantly, who will help out in Homura? Honoka wanted to stay in Japan, she really does if she wanted to be straight up honest with herself. But with all of these negative feeling building up and those horrid people in Japan, she doesn't know if she wants to stay here anymore. Eventually, Honoka decides to break the news to her parents about her decision.

Another year passed by without much conflict compared to what happened back then. Honoka continued to be incredibly good as always and helped UTX won back to back Tokyo Ward titles and the National Title, making Honoka the best thing that happened to UTX since A-RISE. The finals were incredibly tense, however, as UTX fought against Otonokizaka, Honoka's old school. Otonokizaka is led by a resurgent Rin Hoshizora, who was as surprised to see Honoka on the Pitch and vice versa for Honoka. However, with Honoka being the dominant captain for UTX, her team won against Otonokizaka 4-1 in regular time, Honoka scoring two goals. She briefly shook hands with Rin before disappearing out of sight, however, though Rin saw that Honoka's face became suddenly solemn.

Umi and Kotori are now determined to try and talk with Honoka. Before doing so, however, they met a Japanese lady who asked them where UTX was. Umi showed her where it is and she thanked her, saying that she hasn't been here since she moved from Japan to Hawaii. Kotori and Umi asked why she moved to Hawaii since that place is pretty expensive. The lady told her that there has been a recent rise in Japanese and Koreans, especially females, abandoning their home country and moving to areas where they can actually thrive. For Japanese like her, Hawaii is usually the best option sometimes due to their pro-gender equality laws in Politics. She also told them that a girl at UTX, Honoka, may also be one of those free birds as she heard about a rumor going around that she is abandoning Japan for Germany to get German citizenship and a chance to play for VfL Wolfsburg now that she graduated from UTX.

Fearing for the worst, Umi and Kotori made haste to Honoka's house only to find that Honoka is not there anymore. Honoka's mother tears up at the mention of her name but said that it was for the best, and that it was hard for Honoka as well. Honoka's dad then revealed that Honoka is already on her way to her flight. Remembering the scars of Kotori's study abroad trip, the two called all their friends and quickly made their way to Tokyo Narita Airport, where all of them found Honoka and another female, an agent of some sort.

Umi calls out for Honoka, who responds by turning her head around. Muse looked at Honoka while trying not to cry as it looks like she was really all ready to leave Japan. Honoka asks why they suddenly care for her when it was far too late. Umi responds that they have all been blind to what was really happening behind the scenes and saw all those nasty comments. Rin said that Honoka could make a great Yamato Nadeshiko while Hanayo begged Honoka not to leave. Nozomi tearfully called Honoka a dummy but Eli refused to speak nor see Honoka, too heartbroken to accept that this is really happening. Maki and Nico, shedding some tears, said that they knew of those comments being the primary motivator to this, but they were simply too scared and self-centered to accept the possibility until it pushed Honoka off the brink.

Honoka thanked her friends but was about to leave with her agent until Kotori and Umi stops her. Honoka was surprised that they still do not accept Honoka's decisions at all and asked why they want to save something that will still be lost. Umi explains that she respects Honoka wanting to be a Soccer player just as she accepts Honoka being a School Idol and just wanted her to be happy. Kotori tearfully embraces Honoka, not wanting to let go, eventually followed by Umi. They simply wanted their Honoka back with them in Kanda, fooling around, cruising, and being the best of friends no matter what changes face them and even if the lights of Akihabara rip apart their Childhood memories.

The agent then tells Honoka that she has the freedom to choose to not go to Wolfsburg, as the contract had not been made yet and the flight is in two hours. Honoka thought long and hard about this as both sides had good points and bad points. However, in the end, she chose what she had chosen a year ago, and pries herself off of Umi and Kotori, much to their shock and heartbreak. She explains that she is no longer accepted in Japan and that the West provides her with better opportunities not only for playing but also for a job should she retire. She then gave Umi a small Umi-chan Nesobiri that she bought from Akihabara and a Kotori Nesobiri for Kotori, thanking them for all the time she spent with them.

Umi and Kotori still don't believe it and began to cry more and more, trying to reach out to Honoka as she turns and leaves towards the Security check. By the time the crowd of people made it impossible to see the Orangette, it became clear to the members of Muse.

Honoka is gone. She is never coming back.

Kotori and Umi cried all the way back to Kanda, lamenting the end of their time with Honoka. Their only friend, the piece they cherish the most, now lost as she looks upon riches and glory influenced by the Western World.

 

* * *

 

Time had passed since then.

Maki, Eli, and Nico, angry that this happened because of the dark side of the Idol fandom, announced that Muse will not continue due to 'outside circumstances'. When one reporter asks if Honoka threatened them to quit, Nico was about ready to beat him to the curb and toss him into the trash can if it were not for Maki. Umi and Kotori also found the two anonymous persons that made the article which influenced Honoka leaving Japan. Lets just say that those two pervert males were never seen again.

The girls had since married to their specific loved ones. Maki with Nico, Eli with Nozomi (and they already had a kid), and Umi and Kotori. Rin and Hanayo decided that they will still be best of friends though not outright lovers, helping each other out like sisters instead. They also gone their own separate paths with Nico being the housewife to the ever-busy Maki who took over the Nishikino hospital. Eli worked in a top tier company in Japan and with her cold, threatening, gaze, she was immediately promoted to CEO position lest she uses her Russian Genetics to send the company to the ground. Nozomi helps them to gain a bit more cash by working as a Journalist and publishing stories that promote Gender-equality and LGBT Rights with the occasional muckraking articles while in association with the USA-based New York Times and Bloomsberg News. Rin became a star athlete and a member of the Yamato Nadeshiko Japanese Women's Soccer Team and became poised to hopefully face Honoka down in the next FIFA Women's World Cup. Hanayo, meanwhile, helps Maki out in the Nishikino Hospital.

As for Kotori and Umi, it took a long, winding road to finally get over Honoka's departure, but now they work hard, determined to see her wherever she is. Kotori opened  _Heartfoul_ , her Fashion Boutique while Umi inherited the Sonoda Dojo. And due to how close those two are, they "moved in" with the Kousakas and helps out with the store in Honoka's name, knowing that she didn't want it to close down in her permanent absence. They try to make the best of what had happened and had tried numerous ways to call out to Honoka, but they never did.

It all ends well, however, though not in the way they thought.

Kotori managed to be one of the select fashion designers to help out in France for the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup. Umi came along after convincing her father to join her beloved Kotori and the two even saw Rin along the way as well. As Kotori continues to prepare for the upcoming tournament, she and Umi saw someone with Orange-Auburn hair that was looking intently at Kotori's line of clothes she put up for promotional purposes. She wore a Jacket that clearly marks her as one of the members of the German Women's National Soccer Team. However, it was the blue orbs of her irises that made Umi wonder, so she went up to the girl and asked if she knows her.

The Orangette took a good look at Umi and felt taken aback, some tears streaming down her face. It took some time until Umi finally pieced one and one together and nearly cried out in happiness when she found it out. Kotori, who just wondered what Umi was doing, also couldn't believe her eyes.

Standing right there with Orange hair and those glowing blue eyes is Honoka. Now a member of the German National Team.

The three childhood friends, finally reunited after all of these years, hugged each other, years of repressed emotional pain getting the best of them. But as long as they still have each other, there is nothing in the world to stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't an actual fic, but I still hoped that you liked it.
> 
> I can honestly see Honoka doing something else other than just sulking around not being a School Idol, though I do see that she still needs a bit of help with it. She will eventually be absorbed into the greater, more globalized world that Umi and Honoka tries to avoid due to how it tears apart their childhood memories (read the Manga for more info on that). However, glory and riches got the better of Honoka thanks to those comments and she ultimately gives up on Japan itself and moves to Germany, where she may actually find better opportunities.
> 
> What happens in the end? Nothing much. Maybe she won the Women's World Cup for Germany multiple times and eventually opens up her own Sweets Shop somewhere there as a Job. Will she be in a relationship? That's up for you to decide. One thing is certain: She managed to reunite with at least two of her best friends.
> 
> That is all for me. Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
